The Memorable Evening
by Bantstike-chan
Summary: This is just a oneshot I wrote in school. It might has some miss spellings in it, but don't kill me, okay? I re-write it, because I.. well, messed it up. - - R&R, please!


Klaus Baudelaire sat on the floor of orphans' shack. He was comparing separate things. His sisters, 14 years old Violet and Sunny, who was not until toddler, were sitting on a hay bale and tried to keep the crabs away from their brother. Suddenly, the rodden shack's door opened crunching, and the Quagmire's triplets - which only two were alive - stepped in. "We got the salt casters from the cuisine", Isadora said and showed two casters joyfully. "Did anyone see you two?" Violet asked and stood up. Duncan, Isadora's brother, shaked his head. "No. Do you need help with those mushrooms?" he asked and pointed yellowish mushrooms in the shack's roof. "Maybe", Klaus answered. "Are you sure that the salt dries those mushrooms?" Violet asked his brother. Klaus nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Great. Let's collect those hay bales in the middle of floor. If we rise on them, we can salt the mushrooms. Sunny, knock those metal pieces together and try to keep the crabs away from us", Violet instructed. "Okay?"

Sunny nodded and gave her a wide smile. Then she started to knock the metal pieces as her siblings and Quagmires rose on the hay bales. "Klaus, is everything okay?" Isadora asked when she noticed that the boy was staring at her. Klaus blushed. "Oh, yes, it's nothing.." he mumbled and turned his gaze to the roof. When the Baudelaires arrived to Prufrock Preparatory School a week ago, Klaus thought that Isadora was a girl insofar as the others. They still ate their lunch together and were in same math class. Isadora was a great poetess, and often read her couplets to others. Duncan and Isadora lived in orphans' shack too when their parents and brother Quigley died in firearm.

Klaus lurched on the hay bale and accidentally nudged Isadora. "Sorry", he mumbled and turned his gaze to the ground. Isadora smiled at him and glanced her dark hair off behind her ear.

Suddenly, the door bursted open. The little shack filled with sunset-light. Vice Principal Nero stood on the doorway with Carmelita Spats, little girl who cared only herself. "There are those cakesniffers! I told you that they stole the salt casters from the cuisine!" she piped. "Great, Carmelita. You are very clever little girl", Vice Principal Nero said and gave children a nasty smile. "We needed salt to dry these mushrooms!" Violet complained. "_We needed salt to dry these mushrooms!_" Nero imitated. "Why should I care? I'm a genius, I don't have time for this. Your utelins are not available to use and you have to do extra activities. Because of that, you can't come to hear my violin consert tonight, so you have to buy sweeties for me and watch when I eat them". "That's not fair!" Duncan yelled. "_That's not fair_," Nero imitated. "So what! You and Violet go to Mr. Remora's class, the toddler comes to my office and Isadora and that four-eyes go to Mrs. Bass' class", Nero said. "His name is _Klaus",_ Isadora said. "Who cares? I have to prepare for my consert, so get lost. You too, Carmelita". "Oh yes, Mr. Nero", Carmelita said and jigged back to the school building. "And you're going to eat your breakfast by hands", Nero said after the girl was away.

Duncan came down from the hay bale and threw his salt casters in the corner. He let out a frustrated shriek. Isadora jumped down the hay bale and sighed. "Well, maybe we should go.." she said. Others nodded. "I can take Sunny to Nero's office. You can go without me", Violet told others and took Sunny in her lap. "I'll come with you", Duncan said. Klaus opened the door and kids stepped out. Warm breeze went over them. They watched the sunset for a while and then walked over the yard to the school building. "Now we can't borrow each other's utelins", Klaus pointed out. "And Nero probably devises us more something, because me and Duncan are in his office without permit when we take Sunny there", Violet continued and pushed big doors open. She, Duncan and Sunny walked forwards on the hallway. Klaus and Isadora turned to left to Mrs. Bass' class.

"Here you are", she said. "Vice Principal Nero told me to give you some extra activities, I don't know why". Mrs. Bass lifted a box on table. It was full of different items. Then she gave them two rulers, paper and pens. "You know what to do. I have to leave you on your own, because I'm going to Vice Principal Nero's consert, but I trust you two", she said, put the items on the console and leave the class.

Klaus was going to sit down, but Isadora grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Klaus, what is wrong with you? You've been really weird for last few days", Isadora pointed out. "Nothing. Maybe... we should start working", Klaus said. "_Wait._ If it's something about me, I want to know". Klaus felt his cheeks burning. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Don't even try, Isadora said and stepped forward. Her own face was only few centimetres away from Klaus' face. Then she closed her eyes and lightly pressed her lips against Klaus' lips. First he blushed even more deeply, but then he closed his eyes and kissed her back. After a moment Isadora opened her eyes, stepped back and smiled at Klaus. He smiled back. "Better start working before someone comes here", he said. Isadora nodded. They both sat in silence until Mrs. Bass returned.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the characters or place. They both belong to Lemony snicket.


End file.
